


A Nice Visit

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [9]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Beta, No real names, RPF, Smut, Streaming, Top Alexis | Quackity, but like only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Bad is staying at Quackity’s place for a short while, and Quackity decides that they should stream. Though, Quackity has only one chair
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 416





	A Nice Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no idea why this took way longer
> 
> Prompt: bad meeting up with quackity and doing a stream with him. but bad ends up somehow cock warming quackity on stream but no one notices?

It was _supposed_ to be a nice visit. Bad was going to Quackity’s house for a short while to just hangout. When Bad arrived, Quackity had given him a ride and home, and shown him his room. 

Bad got comfortable pretty quick, mostly because Quackity was very nice to him. They had gone out to eat dinner, and then Quackity showed him the best walking places, and when it got a bit later, he asked Bad if he would be up for a stream. 

Bad agreed that it could be a fun idea, and the two started to walk back to Quackity’s house, and then to the room he streamed in. 

“I don’t have another chair so,” Quackity sat down in his chair, patting his legs, “come sit!” 

Bad stood awkwardly, “Are… you sure?” He asked, worried that it might get a bit uncomfortable. 

Quackity nodded, patting his lap again, “I don’t mind, come on!”

Bad sighed, “Oh my goodness..” He stepped over, making himself comfortable in Quackity’s lap as the stream started. 

He immediately started to greet the chat, “Hello, everyone!” He laughed, watching as a bunch of surprised messages rolled in, “That’s right, I have a special guest. Say hi, Bad.”

Bad smiled nervously, waving at the camera, “Hello,” he greeted, feeling a little awkward from the face cam. 

The chat started to question their seating position and Quackity just shrugged, “Didn’t have an extra chair.” He said, reaching around Bad and starting to type with his keyboard. 

“So, what I was planning was just a chill DreamSMP stream for today, maybe stack up on some items. You know the drill.” Quackity explained, logging onto the DreamSMP and screen sharing. 

The stream was going well for the first half-hour, Wilbur had joined the call to speak with them for a while, and soon others had joined. 

Bad was having a nice time, although it was a bit uncomfortable at times because he was worried that he was hurting Quackity, but the latter hadn’t complained. 

Bad was caught off guard and let out a gasp when he felt a hand run down his thigh. He shivered at the feeling, but tried to still seem normal, though he ended up squirming a little bit. 

Quackity kept his hand on Bad’s thigh, occasionally squeezing it. About five minutes passed and Quackity spoke up, “Hang on, chat, our food is here.” He quickly said, turning off face cam, “Wilbur, entertain the stream.” And then he muted himself. 

Bad took a second to make sure they were muted before he turned to Quackity with a huff, only to be completely surprised when the younger pressed their lips together. 

Quackity pulled away from the short kiss, “Sorry, you were just moving around so much, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Bad was completely dumbfounded. He would be lying if he said things didn’t get a little suggestive between them during his stay, and even before when they were just in voice calls, but he didn’t expect anything other than playful flirting. 

Quackity seemed to pick up on Bad’s thoughts and he lowered his voice, “I’ll be back quickly, when I am you better be ready to deal with the problem you created.” 

And then Quackity quickly left, leaving Bad alone in the room, the only sound that could be heard was those in the call. He could hear Wilbur singing a song for the stream. 

His heart started to pound in his chest, his entire face flushing red when he realized what Quackity meant. “Oh gosh..” he whispered. 

Quackity came back to see a very flustered Bad staring back at him. He grinned and went over, Bad moved from his spot and he sat down. 

He glanced at Bad again, “You can say no if you want, I won’t mind.” Bad nodded quickly. 

“I don’t mind..” He squeaked out, embarrassed, and Quackity chuckled. He patted his lap again, and Bad sat down. 

Quackity slipped Bad’s pants down about halfway. Using the lube that he had previously gotten from another room, he slicked up his fingers and carefully pressed one into Bad. 

Bad let out a quiet whine before immediately biting his lip to try and muffle his noises. Quackity made quick work on stretching Bad out, and once he was satisfied, he helped Bad sink down onto his dick. 

Bad let out a high pitched whine, wincing at the feeling, but soon getting used to it. Quackity wrapped an arm around him, and then reached for his keyboard. 

“We’re back!” He announced, turning facecam back on. “Sorry, we got a little distracted.”

“Oh my god, finally.” Wilbur sighed over the call, “I’m not entertaining your stream for that long ever again.”

“Oh come on, it was only like, five minutes!” Quackity defended, laughing, although his laughing was a little strained. 

Bad was keeping very still, not wanting to risk making a noise. Of course, people watching seemed to catch on to how quiet he was being. 

A donation rolled in and Bad flinched at the robotic voice reading it out, “Why is Bad being so quiet?”

“I don’t know,” Quackity shrugged, and then glanced at Bad, “Why _are_ you being so quiet?” He grinned. 

Bad averted his gaze from the screen, “I’m just tired.” He said, quickly, “It was.. a long trip.” 

Quackity laughed slightly, “There you have it.” He continued to play on the SMP, listening to Bad’s breathing that was too quiet for his mic to pick up. 

He decided to take the risk and he thrusted up into Bad. In response, Bad ducked down, bringing a hand to his mouth. 

The chat flooded with people asking if Bad was okay, but he was quick with coming up with an excuse. “S-sorry!” He stuttered, “I.. I saw something pop up and it was funny!” 

Quackity rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t _that_ funny.” He said, going along with it. 

The majority of the chat seemed to buy that, some of them asking what it was and others spamming the eyes emoji. 

Another donation came in, “Hey, Big Q,” the voice read the message, “do you know who Skeppy is?”

Quackity blinked and laughed, “No idea.” He said, jokingly. 

Bad glanced away, “Oh my goodness..” He breathed out. He shifted his position, which sent a wave of pleasure through him. 

Quackity quickly cleared his throat, trying to cover up a moan of his own. Bad felt so good around him, it was hard to stop himself from shoving Bad onto the desk and fucking him senseless. 

Of course, there’s always time for that once the stream was over. 

Quackity soon spoke up, “Well, it’s been a nice and productive stream,” he began, “but I think it’s about time I end it, Bad and I have some things to take care of.”

Quackity continued to say goodbye to the chat and to the people they were on call with, and then he ended the stream. 

He wrapped his arms around Bad, “You okay, baby?” He asked, receiving a nod in response. “Are you okay if I continue?”

Bad nodded again, “I’m okay…” Quackity got a good grip on Bad’s hips and started to slam him down onto his cock. 

Bad moaned loudly, gripping the edge of Quackity’s desk to just get a grip on something. 

Quackity closed his eyes, basking in the feeling. “Mmh.. Bad..” Quackity rubbed his hands along Bad’s stomach, “Can you call me daddy?” He felt a little embarrassed asking something like that, but Bad didn’t mind at all. 

“Daddy..!” Bad whimpered, “Daddy, please don’t stop.. I’m so close..!” He reached down to stroke himself, trying to reach his climax faster. 

“I got you, baby, I got you..” Quackity flushed when he let out a high pitched whine of his own. He started to speed up his thrusts to send Bad over the edge. 

Bad moaned Quackity’s name loudly as his own cum coated his hand, he lowered his head down onto Quackity’s desk, panting heavily. 

Quackity quickly pulled out of Bad, not wanting to overwhelm him. He started to jerk himself off, soon cumming along Bad’s back. 

Bad let out a quiet noise at the sensation, he lifted himself off of the desk and turned to face Quackity. 

The latter grinned slightly at Bad, pulling him into a deep kiss, which Bad reciprocated. When Quackity pulled away, he buried his face into the area between Bad’s neck and his shoulder, “That was nice..”

Bad hummed, “I’m not doing anything like that while streaming again.” He said with a weak laugh. 

Quackity placed a kiss to Bad’s neck, “Never again?” He tilted his head. 

“Never again.” Bad confirmed, “But.. you know..” he lowered his voice into a shy mumble, “I’m okay with doing that again sometime.. just no streaming.”

Quackity grinned, “I’m down!” He nodded, “But now, we should probably sleep.”

Bad nodded in agreement, carefully getting off of Quackity, and then following him to his bedroom. Quackity patted a spot on the bed, pulling Bad down to lay with him. 

Bad got comfortable, and then very easily fell asleep. Quackity was awake just a bit longer, thinking. He realized that they didn’t clean up very well, and they never ended up eating anything. 

He simply shrugged, wrapping an arm around the sleeping Bad. He’ll make something very special for breakfast, that’s his plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I’m really out of my comfort zone with this one (not that I’m uncomfortable with this I’m just not used to it) but I’m tryin
> 
> I also wanted to add more kinks like the request said but my brain decided to go blank near the end :V


End file.
